


Зарисовки по PoI

by BraKet



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: серия драбблов по Person of Interest





	1. По делам их

 

Расскажем друг другу все без утайки, предлагает Рут. Все свои надежды, чаяния, все свои грешки и баги. Ну, лично я надеюсь, что мне удастся отрастить зубы на запястьях и разрезать пластиковые хомутики, говорит Джон. Нет, возражает Рут, мы должны копать глубже и смотреть дальше. Когда, черт побери, если не сейчас. А отращивать зубы на запястьях ты можешь параллельно. Разве не этим ты занимаешься последние полчаса. И, кстати, Гарри, как на счет признаться нам зачем и почему ты придумал Машину. Ну, как же, бормочет Гарольд, мне не давали по ночам спать все эти умирающие люди. Я, вроде как, просила признаться, а не сочинять рождественскую сказочку, фыркает Рут. Из-за денег, признается Гарольд. Да иди ты, подает голос Шоу. Ладно, денег у меня и так было больше, чем я мог потратить, просто меня с детства занимал вопрос создания искусственного интеллекта. Потому что мой отец… А, черт, я, конечно любил своего отца, но меньше, чем программирование. И глупо было останавливаться, когда, наконец, стало получаться, не так ли. А как же спасение людей, спрашивает Шоу. Кто бы говорил, ехидничает Рут. Между прочим, я хирург, очень такой качественный хирург, напоминает Шоу. И убийца, добавляет Гарольд. Любой врач бывает убийцей, это издержки профессии. Но не всякий берет в руки пистолет, замечает Джон. Скальпель, пистолет, какая разница, говорит Шоу. Важен результат. Ну, результат у нас неутешительный, хмыкает Рут. Что там у тебя с зубами на запястьях, кстати. И все смотрят на Джона. Вы ждете от меня откровений, предполагает Джон. Их не будет. Я знал куда иду и зачем. Но ты тоже собирался спасать мир и все такое, а не работать киллером, говорит Рут. Любой солдат — убийца, говорит Джон. Это издержки профессии. И все снова смотрят на Гарольда. Ну, я-то точно никого не убил, говорит Гарольд. Какой ты наивный, хором говорят все. Вот и создатель атомной бомбы тоже так думал, замечает Шоу. И, наконец, по чьей милости мы сидим сейчас тут связанные. Я тоже связан, возражает Гарольд. Это ведь потянет на смягчающее обстоятельство, не так ли?

 

— Ну что ж. Похоже, мы все не настолько хорошие люди, как нам самим бы хотелось или до сих пор казалось. Значит, наша смерть вряд ли сделает этот мир намного хуже, — подытоживает Рут и смотрит на циферблат взрывного устройства, на котором истекают последние пять секунд.


	2. Эпилог

Та встреча на мосту… Она была идеальна. На ней и стоило все закончить.  
— Я оставлю тебя без штанов, — бросает Грейс сквозь зубы, и звучит это далеко не так возбуждающе, как в начале их знакомства.  
«Хорошо, что у нас нет детей», — думает Финч. Бракоразводный процесс и так слишком затянулся.


	3. На той стороне

— Мне жаль, что ты умер.

Шепчет Гарольд Финч и прижимается к стене, закрывает глаза. Из-за безумной душевной боли он не сразу замечает, что физическая куда-то пропала и кровь больше не сочится между пальцев, прижатых к правому боку. Что тело немеет, становится легким, только что не звенит.

— А мне жаль, что ты, — вдруг раздается рядом такой знакомый низкий голос.


End file.
